Your the only gift I want
by Pure heart of light
Summary: A one shot MayxOcc Christmas Story. Also with Pearlshipping, Aganistshipping and BrockxLucy.


**A one-shot MayxOcc Christmas Story.**

**Occ character is my creation and is the grandson of the Sinnoh Elite four Bertha.**

* * *

><p>"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said, thrusting his fist forward.<p>

"Pikaaaachu!" Pikachu releases a powerful thunderbolt.

"Alright Jigglypuff counter back with your Thunderbolt!" Matsu said, smirking.

Right before Pikachu's thunderbolt hits, Jigglypuff counters with her own thunderbolt causing to attacks to collide causing a explosion to brew the field.

"Awesome now let's go with Quick Attack!" Ash said, smirking.

"Pika!" Pikachu charges at a quick blur towards Jigglypuff only for Ash to see Matsu and Jigglypuff standing with their eyes close.

"What the?" said a confused Ash.

"Jigglypuff Flamethrower" Matsu said, opening his eyes.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Right before getting hit by Jigglypuff's Flamethrower, Pikachu dodges to the left preventing from getting hit.

"Gotcha!" Matsu said, crossing his arms getting Ash shocked "Jigglypuff Double-Edge".

Jigglypuff disappears and smacks Pikachu in a Light Yellow aura sending Pikachu rolling back to Ash and was knocked out cold.

"Looks like we win again bro" Matsu said, smiling.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash said, picking Pikachu up.

"Yeah I'm okay" Pikachu said, smiling.

"I gotta admit Matsu, you and Jigglypuff are really strong" Ash said, smiling.

"Thanks" Matsu and Jigglypuff said, smiling.

"Well what do you expect from the grandson of Bertha" Ash and Matsu looked and see Brock walking towards them.

"Damn it Brock stop mentioning that" Matsu said, a goofy tone.

**P.O.V**

**You might be wondering what's going on right now, well we're all came together for Christmas, right now their at Matsu's Villa in the Heonn Region. It's been years since we all haven't seen each other. Ash has returned back from the Kalos region after a year and has been around with Dawn in the Sinnoh Region. Those two have been dating for two years and a half, he's not the only one Brock has been with Lucy almost two years you have no idea how happy he was. Matsu is friend that Ash and Dawn met during in Sinnoh, he is the grandson of the Sinnoh Elite Four Bertha, he has won the Johto,Hoenn and Sinnoh league and has taken on the Champion league but has lost to his Grandmother, he met the others but when he saw May and she saw him, already they started to see something special between one another.**

"It's surprise you guys are battling, even on Christmas Eve" The boys turn and see Paul and Zoey walking towards them.

"Hey can you blame us?" Matsu asked.

"Hmph well not really" Paul said, putting his hands in his pocket.

**Oh yeah we even reunited with Paul and Zoey and we was stunned that those two are a couple, they been together for a year and a half. Funny the gang didn't think those two would like each other but they were wrong.**

Ash felt someone poked his arm making him turn and see Dawn behind him, smiling "Hey you" She said, pinching his nose.

"Hey Hey come on" Ash giggled getting her to stop, then placing her arms around his neck.

Buneary walked towards Pikachu placing her head on his.

"Come on I want to show you something" Dawn whisper in his ears, making everyone grinned at the couple.

"Hey guys we'll be back" Ash said, with him and Dawn left with Pikachu and Buneary follow behind.

Everyone smiled "Boy those two are really happy, that's a great thing" Matsu said, crossing his arms.

"Speaking of which" Zoey said, turning to Matsu "When are you gonna tell May how you feel?" She asked.

Matsu jumped back blushing bright red "What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"So the grandson of Bertha is in love with the Princess of Heonn" Paul smirked, crossing his arms.

"You…shut up" Matsu said, running back to the Villa with Jigglypuff giggling following behind while the rest are laughing.

**At Matsu's Villa**

Matsu and Jigglypuff made it to the his Villa (It's a big home with at least six rooms for the gang and the pokemon) with him panting "Whoo…that was close" he said, while panting for air.

"Come on Matsu, why can't you admit that your in love with May?" Jigglypuff asked.

Matsu turned his head then looked at the window saw May, Max, Lucy, Ash and Dawn showing their gifts then saw his Rhyperior picking up Max.

"Hahaha that's Rhyperior for you, he always like that" Jigglypuff said, smiling.

Matsu smiled then looked at May as she whip her long brown hair as she was giving her gift to Max "It's no doubt about my feelings for May, but I haven't brought anything for her for Christmas and….Wait a minute I got idea" Matsu said, entering the Villa.

"Hey Matsu" Max said, waving at the blue haired boy.

"Hey guys, listen I'm gonna be right back I forgot get something I'm heading to Lilycove City, Staraptor!" Matsu called his Predator Pokemon.

"What's up Matsu" Staraptor came downstairs, but this one is a shiny Staraptor.

"Nothing much can you fly me to Lilycove City?" Matsu asked.

"Sure!' Staraptor smiled happily.

"Eh hem" Matsu turned and see Lucy standing behind him "Are you trying to find a gift for something…..or someone" She asked, smirking.

Matsu went closer to her "Knock it off and yes I'm getting something for May" he whisper to her.

"Matsu…" Matsu turned and see May walking to him "If your going to Lilycove City, can I come along? she asked, with a pink blush on her face.

This made Matsu blush bright red "Way sure of course" he said,without stuttering then turn to Jigglypuff "I want you to stay here okay".

"Okay be careful" Jigglypuff said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lilycove City <strong>

Matsu and May arrived at Lilycove City while riding on Staraptor and Altaria (May recently caught thanks to Matsu's help).

"Alright we're here, hopefully none of the stores are closed" Matsu said looking at the Lilycove Mart.

"Well come on, let's go get what we came for before they do" May said, grabbing his hand as they went inside.

While inside the mall May was looking at the some clothes while Matsu was at a jewelry store searching for a perfect gift for May.

"Oh man there gotta be something that's…"Matsu said but stop as he sees a necklace with a shappire diamond in the center "Oh Pokeballs, this is perfect!" he smiled.

After buying the necklace Matsu left the store and noticed that May was no where to be seen "Huh, where's May?" he wondered.

"Matsu HELP ME!"

Matsu swiftly turned to the right and saw May being kidnapped by a Big thug.

"May! Let her go!" Matsu shouted while running towards them.

"Let me go you bastard!" May shouted, trying to break free.

"Shut the hell up bitch your coming with me, as long as I have your poke balls your not going anywhere " The Big thug said, with an evil grin.

"The hell you are!" The thug turned around and sees Matsu pacing like crazy towars him.

"Your not gonna get the way Asshole, Go Diggersby!" The Big thug calls out his Diggersby "Use Sandstorm!".

"You got it!" Diggersby created a wicked sandstorm stopping Matsu from moving.

"Shit I can't see" Matsu said then took out his pokeball "Staraptor come out and whirlwind the Sandstorm!" he said calling out his Predator Pokemon.

Staraptor flaps his wings and wiped away the sandstorm and sees the thug was gone with May.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in a hideout<strong>

The big thug kicks open the door to a room and tosses May onto the ground.

"You bastard let me go and give back my Pokeballs" May shouted as she tries to fight him only to be smack hard in face and crash to the ground.

"You better watch it bitch, or your dead" The thug growled, then closed the door.

May sat on the floor curled up in ball "Matsu where are you" she wondered.

The Big thug went to the main room of the hideout with other thugs "Wow boss she's pretty cute" one of them said.

"Yeah but you better not touch her, she's mine" He said, grabbing the guy's head "But I'm concerned because I know that guy is coming for her, but he's gonna have trouble dealing with me "Cue ball Bass!" Bass said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>While flying in the air<strong>

A hour has passed and Matsu was on Staraptor as they fly around to find where Cue ball has taken May.

"Where did he take May!?" Matsu shouted, angrily.

"Matsu you have to calm down, getting angry like that won't help finding May" Staraptor said to the Blue hair boy.

Matsu looked down very upset "I'm sorry Staraptor it's just I can't let someone that I love.." Matsu stopped at that moment and saw a hideout "Wait Staraptor go to that Hideout" he said pointing towards it.

"Right!" Staraptor flew straight towards the hideout.

…...

Matsu and Staraptor peeked at the window and saw that Guy who kidnapped May and noticed that he has some friends as well.

"That's the monster who took May!" Matsu said, angrily then saw her poke balls "Oh no they have her poke balls too".

"You know what we should do" Staraptor said.

Matsu nodded and took out two of his pokeballs.

"Hahahah dude you suck at playing poker" one of the thugs said.

"Hey hey screw you" the other one said.

While they play poker, Bass went to the room where May was locked up and closed the door.

"What do you want?" May growled.

Bass smirked and went close to her "What are you doing?" May asked in fear backing up.

"I want you baby" Bass said, with a devil smile.

May backed up in fear with tears forming in her eyes "MATSU!" She hollered.

Matsu was fighting off the Bass's minions with Staraptor, his Gliscor and Magmortar.

"Staraptor use Brave bird on the trio of Ursarings, Magmortar use Heat Wave on the Weezings and Gliscor finished them off with Stone Edge!"

Staraptor cloaked his body in a crystal cyan aura and hits the trio of Ursarings, Magmortar release a intense wave of flames toward the Weezings then Gliscor fires multiple sharp stones causing an explosions with the thugs and their pokemon are knocked out cold.

Matsu went to one of the thugs and grabbed him, with an angry look "Where is your boss?" he said with rage in his voice.

"I'm not telling you shit dude, but I can tell he's having a good time with his woman" the bruised thug said, chuckling.

Matsu's eyes wide with shock with the Pokemon doing the same, then he drop the thug and ran to find Bass and May.

"May!" Matsu hollered, then he hear May screaming from the door he's next to, without any hesitate he breaks down the door and he sees Bass ripping May's clothes making Matsu become consume with Rage.

"You son of Bitch, how that fuck did you find us!?" Bass shouted in shock taking out his pokeball "Go Diggersby!" he brings out his Diggersby again.

"You…are…dead! Matsu shouted then jumped over Diggersby and tackle Bass down then started to throw punches at him with him blocking.

"Diggersby use Mud Shot on this bastard" Bass said, while blocking.

"Right!" Diggersby but got hit by a Dragon Pulse, making May look and sees Altaria, Venusaur and Blaziken with a angry look on their faces.

"You guys are okay" May said, with tears in her eyes.

"May are you okay?" Blaziken asked, crouching down to her.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Matsu, that Bastard would have….Look out!" May shouted making Blaziken turned around and do a Sky Uppercut on Diggersby "Blaziken Flare Blitz!" then Blaziken cloaked her body in Blue Flames and tackles Diggersby sending flying through every room then at the last one with a lot of debre falling down on him.

Matsu lift Bass up with his brute strength "This is for trying to rape my angel you son of BITCH!" he shouted, then tosses Bass towards the rubbing with Diggersby.

"That's takes care of him" Matsu said then turn to May "May…are you okay?" he asked crouching down to her.

May looked at him and smiled "Matsu…" she hugged him and he hugged back.

"Come on let's go home" Matsu said, smiling while picking May up in a bride style as they left with the pokemon following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Villa<strong>

"What you was kidnapped by a Thug!?" Ash shouted in shock with Dawn covering her mouth in the same expression.

"Yeah but Matsu and the rest of the pokemon saved me" May said grabbing Matsu's left hand.

"I hope those Bastards are in jail, because if I ever see them.." Max said, getting angry.

"Oh don't worry Max I don't think they'll be back again, after all we took them to Officer Jenny" Matsu said, smiling.

"That's great but I can't believe that the monster almost..you know" Zoey said to the brown haired girl.

"I know but I'll be fine I promise" May said, smiling.

Brock place his hand on Matsu's left shoulder with a smile "You should be happy after all your the hero Matsu" he said.

"Oh stop" Matsu trying to hide his blushed face.

"Matsu you save someone who means a lot to you" Lucy said, poking his arm.

"LUCY!" Matsu shouted.

"Ooops…" Lucy smiled covering her mouth.

That made May and Matsu blush in embarrassment "Well anyway let's celebrate our Christmas Eve!" Matsu shouted, happily.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted happily.

…..

Everyone was celebrating their Christmas Dinner while that time everyone was giving each other their gifts.

"Wow Ash this is beautiful" Dawn said, looking at the diamond bracelet with a ruby gem in the center.

"Not as beautiful as you are Dawn, and thanks for this gift" Ash said looking at his new Red Pokegear with black strips.

"Your the best" Dawn smiled kissing him with Ash kissing back.

Paul went to Zoey "Zoey I um… got you this" he said showing Zoey her gift as she opened it and gasped, it was a ruby earrings and a gold necklace.

"Paul this is so beautiful" Zoey said, then kissed him fully on the lips with him kissing back then she whisper in his ear "Later on I want to show your gift" she said in a seductive tone.

Paul grinned "I can't wait to see it" he whisper back with both having their foreheads touch each other.

Brock gave Lucy her gift and it was a purple neon pendant with a seviper symbol in the center "Brock I don't know what to say" Lucy said then looked at him and smiled "I love you, I want to give you this" Lucy gave Brock his gift and it reveal to be a mini crystal statue of himself and Lucy and on the bottom saying "Together forever".

"Lucy this is amazing" Brock said, leaning in kissing her with Lucy kissing back.

Max open the gift that May gave to him while before she and Matsu left, it was a red pokemon egg "Wow a Pokemon Egg thanks May" He said, giving May a hug.

"Your welcome Max" May said smiling.

The Pokemon are joying their gifts as well, everyone was happy but Matsu was no where around, that began to worry May.

"Matsu?" May wonder then she went upstairs and saw Matsu standing in the balcony looking at the night sky as the Moon shines down.

Matsu stood there smiling then he took a deep breath, then he turned around and see May near the door "Hey…".

May smiled "Hi" she walked up to him "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, but are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm 100% better" May said then went closer to him "Matsu, that was the most bravest thing you've ever done for me".

Matsu looked directly into May's shiny blue eyes "May you mean so much to me, I can't forgive myself if anything bad happens to you" He looked down at the present "May I have something for you" he gave her gift as she opens it and gasped at the necklace.

"Matsu this is beautiful" May said, smiling then became upset "But I didn't get you a gift".

"I already have one and that was you, Your the only gift that I wanted the most" Matsu said, gently moving her hair on the left "May I wanted to tell you this for long time ago, I wanted to tell you that I love you".

May gasped with tears in her eyes "You…love me?".

"More than ever" He said, smiling.

May went closer to his face "I wanted to tell you the same thing, I love you too Matsu" She whispered, with both closed their eyes and kissed passionately under the full moon.

**To everyone have a Merry Christmas until then this is Pure Heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell.**


End file.
